Full Moon Bar
Full Moon Bar & Club is a combination gentleman's club, bar, and brothel, located in Orith, Irroz, a region where prostitution is a fully legal and unionized profession. The bar and gentleman's club is the main part of the building, located in the front, with a door in the back leading to the mansion in which the brothel takes place. The bar is owned and operated by werewolf entrepreneur, Octavian Farthen. Operation Bar & Club The Full Moon bar and gentleman's club operates from 8:00PM until 5:00AM, Monday through Friday, and 6:00PM until 4:00AM Saturday and Sunday. There is a $25 cover charge at the door, accepted in any form of currency, with the exception of Angelic money. Full Moon operates similarly to any other gentleman's club, with seats and tables positioned around a large stage with a dancer's pole. Dancers perform and strip in fifteen to twenty minute intervals, to music performed by a DJ. Other performers roam in attempts to sell lap dances, with rates depending on the particular performer. Dancers who perform on stage typically work for tips, on top of their hourly wages. It has been reported that security at Full Moon is very strict. Customers who are caught touching or fondling the performers are issued a bill from the brothel, and if they refuse to pay, are escorted out and temporarily banned. Repeat offenders are banned permanently. Brothel The brothel side of Full Moon operates from 11:00AM until 9:00PM, Monday through Friday, and 12:00PM until 10:00PM Saturday and Sunday. There is no cover charge to enter, but patrons that enter and do not inquire about purchasing a prostitute within one half hour are immediately escorted out by the front room bouncer. Patrons may speak to the secretary of the brothel, who will inquire about their sexual preferences and price range, and match them with a prostitute based on the information. The rates depend heavily on not only the prostitutes discretion, but acts performed and time elapsed as well. Security is equally, if not far more, strict than the gentleman's club, with at least two guards per floor at any given time. Prostitutes that report unruly or violent patrons are assisted immediately and the offending patrons are removed without question. Employees There are currently eleven prostitutes employed at Full Moon, only eight of which also perform at the gentleman's club, and six dancers who do not work at the brothel. There are ten guards on call, with a minimum of four working at any given time. There is only one secretary, who is not known by any name, except for the one word on his nametag, "Teacup." Dancers Prostitutes * Tinuveille Rhonda Burmann is said to be the "mistress" of the prostitutes, though she holds no actual ranking over any of the other employees at Full Moon. She is arguably the most popular prostitute at Full Moon, though she shares an almost exact number of customers with Veridanda. She is well known for being open to nearly any fetish, as well as having incredible stamina, making her popular with many wealthy patrons. She is a dark-skinned rabbit Furre, 5'3", 165lbs, with deep green hair. She is also a dancer at the gentleman's club. * Veridanda "Vee" Ausuke is a female Furre. She weighs considerably more than any of the other workers due to a prosthetic metal leg, which she built herself. Any customers who ask her to remove her prosthetic leg are immediately escorted out by guards. Vee is an alchemically created white wolf Furre with pink hair and eyes. * Crime is one of the few male prostitutes at Full Moon, and the youngest of all of the employees. He is a barely 18 year old Angel with bright red hair and blue eyes. He is a virgin, and because of this, is the highest priced worker in the brothel. No clients have accepted his high price so far. * Rembrant is a male, grey cat Furre prostitute who specializes in sex toys. Rembrant is personable and charming, making him very popular. He has also been known to 'convert' men into being gay. * Rey Amy Gambino is the tallest of the female prostitutes, making her popular with patrons with a size difference or "giantess" fetish. She is a fair-skinned High Elf, 6'4", 172lbs, with lime green hair. She is also a very experienced dancer, making her the star performer at the gentleman's club. * Nellwyn & Naia Varshney are two twin females who offer service both separately and as a package. They offer a slight discount when both of them are purchased at once. They are both fair-skinned Fae, 5'6", approximately 140lbs, with bright red hair. Neither of the twins are employed at the gentleman's club. * Veena Syri Hytheris is a female Demon prostitute at Full Moon, and is most popular with patrons looking for a "dominatrix" or with a BDSM kink. She is dark-skinned, 6'0", 147lb. She has the largest natural breasts in the brothel. She does not work at the gentleman's club. * Setsan Gervais Moore is a male Demon prostitute at Full Moon. He is bisexual, making him one of the only options for straight female patrons. He is 5'11", olive-skinned, and muscular. He also works at the gentleman's club on ladies' night. = Payment Prostitutes at Full Moon work somewhat independently, setting their own prices and schedules. Regardless of their rates, full-time prostitutes must pay the owner 30% of their earnings, with a $4,000 per month minimum (meaning prostitutes must make approximately $13,000 per month before tips). The prostitutes are not charged on their tips. Few prostitutes have reported difficulty in meeting this minimum, with the exception of Crime, who cannot offer penetrative sex. Dancers are reported to make approximately $67,000 per year, or $146,000 after tips. Employee Benefits All dancers and prostitutes are given full medical coverage, including dental and vision. This includes free bi-weekly check ups and testing by an on-site medical professional, including free treatment for any illnesses, sexually transmitted diseases, and injuries, even those inflicted while outside of the property. More complex claims, such as cosmetic surgery, emergency treatment, and etcetera are handled by the owner on a case-by-case basis. Full-time prostitutes are offered a free room and meals, so long as they pay the owner 30% of their earnings with a $6,000 per month minimum (meaning prostitutes must make $20,000 per month before tips). Most of the prostitutes report that the pay cut is very minor, especially given the price of housing in the area. The prostitute housing is a fully finished basement beneath the brothel which includes a full kitchen, living room, home theater, library, gym, indoor pool, eight joint bedrooms, and four and a half bathrooms. Each bedroom is shared between two prostitutes. Income The Full Moon Bar & Club is reported to make at least $4,750,000 per year, before taxes and employee payment. 'Employee payment,' however, does not include the prostitutes, as they make money independently and give a percentage to the owner. The annual income of each prostitute is not recorded. Controversy Full Moon Bar & Club has been criticized in the past for mistreating its employees. However, all of these claims have been proven to be nothing more than rumors, and almost every employee has come forward with positive words about their experience at Full Moon. Full Moon has also experienced incredible backlash from the Angel community, given that the owner is currently attempting to sell the virginity of a young Angel boy named Crime. However, considering that Crime entered Irroz on his own, chose to work at the brothel on his own, and is of consenting age, Full Moon is technically breaking no laws by employing him. While Demons cannot enter the Angel-run continents of North and South Ariya, there are no laws against Angels entering or living in Irroz, so long as they obey the laws. Category:Places